


bang bang: btob shot me down

by jiminshoe



Category: BTOB
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, chat, i wrote this instead of finishing other fics, messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminshoe/pseuds/jiminshoe
Summary: THE ONE where btob decides to share some meaningful conversations to the public





	bang bang: btob shot me down

**Author's Note:**

> THE ONE where eunkwang has an existencial crisis
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> seohorse • eunkwang (i wanted to name him seahorse at first but eh)
> 
> minhug • minhyuk (because who doesnt want to hug the boy)
> 
> wasSUB • changsub (no explanation for this kid)
> 
> B0$$ • hyunsik (do i really have to??)
> 
> pencil • peniel (because it.....rhymed)
> 
> jungilclass • ilhoon (yea he knows he The Shit)
> 
> 666 • sungjae (because yook and evil)

_**seohorse** : ok so i hev news_

_**pencil** : u spelled have wrong_

_**minhug** : dont disrespect ur dad like that peniel he provides for our family_

_**666** : ehem_

_**666** : UR PRINCE HAS ARRIVED_

_**wasSUB** : thats right_

_**wasSUB** : i am here_

_**wasSUB** : good job slave_

_**666** : ???_

_**666** : i was talking about myself???_

_**wasSUB** : like u usually do yea_

_**minhug** : when will u 2 ever stop fighting???_

_**wasSUB** : when he turns good looking_

_**wasSUB** : long story short_

_**wasSUB** : n e v e r_

_**666** : WHY TEH FUCK U SO MEAN?!?!?!?!_

_**minhug** : LANGUAGE!!!_

_**seohorse** : STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME_

_**seohorse** : I COME BEARING NEWS CHILDREN_

_**pencil** : we are not your children_

_**seohorse** : do i have to tell you your creation story???_

_**pencil** : NO_

_**minhug** : its okay kwangie_

_**minhug** : peniel is just in the stage of denial give him some time_

_**seohorse** : my lovely wife_

_**seohorse** : u da best_

_**seohorse** : what would i do without you?!?!?!??!_

_**minhug** : die_

_**seohorse** : of course!!!!!!!!!_

_**jungilclass** : peasants_

_**jungilclass** : what is the commotion all about_

_**pencil** : backread mf_

_**minhug** : GASPS_

_**minhug** : U WILL NOT SAY SUCH THING UNDER MY GUARD_

_**minhug** : TAKE IT BACK NOW BOY_

_**jungilclass** : lol mamas boy_

_**jungilclass** : lol cant even swear_

_**666** : ya eungkwang hyung_

_**seohorse** : ya thats dad to you_

_**666** : i thot u have good news_

_**pencil** : HOW BOUT NO @minhug_

_**seohorse** : I SAID I HAVE NEWS_

_**seohorse** : BUT IT DOESNT MEAN THAT IT HAS TO BE GOOD!?!??!?!_

_**wasSUB** : lol cant even read @666_

_**minhug** : IM WARNING U THE LAST TIME @pencil_

_**minhug** : STOP PROVOKING HIM @jungilclass_

_**666** : lol get a life @wasSUB_

_**wasSUB** : lol i will when u stop looking like a koi fish_

_**seohorse** : YA_

_**seohorse** : WILL I EVER GET TO SAY THE NEWS?!?!?!?!?!?_

_**jungilclass** : im not provoking him im just stating a Fact @minhug_

_**minhug** : I AM SO CLOSE TO DISOWNING U!!!!!_

_**jungilclass** : I AM NOT YOUR SON TO BEGIN WITH WTF_

_**minhug** : THE DISRESPECT I GET IN THIS CHAT_

_**seohorse** : YA_

_**seohorse** : SHOW RESPECT TO UR MOM_

_**pencil** : lol ilhoon getting whooped in the ass_

_**B0$$:** the only one getting his ass whooped is all of u if u dont let eunkwang say his News_

_**wasSUB** : oh hey sik_

_**666** : pussy ass bitch_

_**B0$$** : u were saying boy???_

_**666** : u so mighty u rok_

_**B0$$** : thats what i thought_

_**jungilclass** : hey hyung good morning :)_

_**B0$$** : morning to u too hoonie_

_**minhug** : oh i cannot bear to see this incest_

_**B0$$** : what was that mOm???_

_**minhug** : i was going to make u pancakes!!!!!!!_

_**pencil** : hey hyunsik hyung u gotta discipline ilhoon hes being really disrespectful_

_**B0$$** : i agree_

_**jungilclass** : eXcUSE mE??!?!?!?_

_**B0$$:** he needs to be disciplined_

_**seohorse** : ….._

_**wasSUB** : why do i feel deeply conflicted about this_

_**666** : what???? what are u guys talking about??????_

_**minhug** : yea no_

_**666** : HEY NO FAIR LET ME IN_

_**pencil** : shut up sungjae ur too young_

_**wasSUB** : i feel like im interrupting a private time_

_**minhug** : take ur dirty kinks out of my household_

_**jungilclass** : oh_

_**jungilclass** : oH_

_**B0$$** : how bout i take my dirty kinks in the bedroom instead_

_**666** : i still dont get it ugh!!!!!_

_**jungilclass** : OHHHHHHHHHHHHhhHHHhhH_

_**seohorse** : NOBODY IS TAKING NOTHING FROM HERE U DIRTY PEOPLE_

_**seohorse** : LET US BE CIVIL FOR ONCE_

_**wasSUB** : come on guys_

_**wasSUB** : lets hear him out first_

_**wasSUB** : and then we can uhhhhh_

_**wasSUB** : i dunno_

_**wasSUB** : let hyunsik discipline ilhoon or smthn_

_**jungilclass** : -_______-_

_**seohorse** : THANK U SUBBIE U HAVE ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE KID_

_**wasSUB** : im gonna need my coffee later_

_**seohorse** : U GOT IT SON_

_**minhug** : ur always spoiling him ugh_

_**pencil** : DAD IS FAVORING CHANGSUB THIS IS SO NOT FAIR_

_**B0$$** : gee calm down_

_**666** : he is favoring him bcos changsub is a problematic kid that needs too much attention_

_**wasSUB** is typing…_

_**minhug** : FUCKING HELL_

_**minhug** : YOOK SUNGJAE STOP PROVOKING UR HYUNG GODDAMMIT_

_**seohorse** : now now_

_**minhug** : DONT NOW NOW ME HORSE_

_**seohorse** : wow_

_**seohorse** : i see where this is going_

_**pencil** : FITE FITE FITE_

_**B0$$** : i see all of us still cant have a decent conversation_

_**jungilclass** : i wonder what changsub is typing lol he looks so pissed rn_

_**666** : I SPEAK NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH_

_**B0$$** : hey ilhoon wanna stop watching changsub piss himself even more and come by my room?_

_**jungilclass** : sure hyung :)_

_**jungilclass** : someone @ me when changsub finally sends that text_

_**jungilclass** : bye losers_

_**jungilclass** has logged out._

_**seohorse** : minhyuk go to our room were having a Talk_

_**pencil** : I WANNA LISTEN I WANNA LISTEN I WANNA LISTEN_

_**666** : ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO_

_**seohorse** : hyunsik what did i say about nOBODY LEAVING THIS CHAT ITS NOT TIME TO DISCIPLINE ILHOON YET_

_**B0$$** : i was actually thinking about watching a movie but thanks for the suggestion_

_**B0$$** : plug some earphones tonight boys_

_**B0$$** has logged out._

_**minhug** : LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE_

_**minhug** : @wasSUB collect sungjae and pencil treat them out for the night theyre too young for this_

_**seohorse** : @wasSUB im ur fav parent dont listen to him listen to dad_

_**seohorse** : @wasSUB take ur younger bros out for the night and dont come back til i say so_

_**minhug** : THATS WHAT I JUST SAID_

_**seohorse** : WELL CHANGSUB LISTENS TO ME MORE THAN HE DOES TO U HA SUCK ON THAT_

_**666** : BUT I WANNA LISTENNNANUSMAJALSHSKHSJDUD_

_**pencil** : ME TOOOOAHSJDUDKJDJS_

_**pencil** : and besides_

_**pencil** : changsub hyung is still busy making his text_

_**minhug** : UGH WHATEVER IM SO DONE WITH ALL OF U I QUIT_

_**minhug** has logged out._

_**seohorse** : WERE NOT YET DONE_

_**seohorse** : pencil and sungjae go to changsub i talked to him already_

_**666** : but i dont like him!!!!!!!!!_

_**seohorse** : NOW KID_

_**666** : UGH I HATE U_

_**666** has logged out._

_**pencil** has logged out._

_**seohorse** : @wasSUB i trust u son_

_**seohorse** : what have i done in my past life to deserve this_

_**seohorse** : i just wanted to tell them the news goddammit_

_**seohorse** has logged out._

 


End file.
